


Hide and Senju

by Emilx311



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ficlets, Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, Multi, Out of Order, Tobirama adopted by Uchiha, Tobirama sneaking around, inspired by another fic, out of chronological order, the Uchiha helping him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: Kicked out of the Senju clan and adopted by the Uchiha Tobirama is happy to see peace come and the village built, even if he doesn't quite want them to know he's there. Good thing ninjas are naturally sneaky!





	1. Shopping Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not As We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123042) by [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown). 



> So this is inspired by Not as We by Raendown. Basically, this is a silly AU where Hashirama didn't find Tobirama so quickly and Tobi is running around Konoha trying to keep it a secret. It starts after chapter 14 of the original fic, so everything before that happened including the establishment of MadaTobi. I would love to get prompts or ideas for this, so please feel free to leave them in the comments or at my tumblr (link at the bottom).

Tobirama had never been able to imagine the village his brother had talked about when they were younger, and yet, now he stood in the center of it. Not that his brother knew about that. He was banished from the Senju clan after all, but the village was _not_ the sole property of the Senju clan. It was meant to be a place where people could gather to live in peace, which was all he desired. Despite the hurt they had caused him he bore no true ill will against his old clan-he didn’t think he was capable of such a thing. It went against everything he’d been raised and trained to be. He’d dedicated his life to protecting the Senju, and it was a habit he didn’t think he could break. That said, he was also not in any particular hurry to see most of them again. This explained why he was hiding under a very elaborate henge.

He’d meant it when he’d told Madara to accept his brother’s proposal for the village. He was thrilled that they now had somewhere children could grow up without fighting for their right to live. Somewhere his new clan could feel safe, where they could rest. He was also grateful that this meant he no longer had to fear his old family killing his new or vice versa. He fully and truly believed that this village was a good thing, but that did not mean he felt comfortable in it yet. Nor did he want everyone in it to know he was also residing within it. So, for the moment he was doing his best to fly under the radar.

Thankfully, the Uchiha were completely on board with his plan to stay hidden. Shortly after the clan had moved into the village, they had offered to officially adopt him into the clan and he had gratefully accepted. Madara had then bashfully presented him with new clothing, all of which had the Uchiwa symbol on the back. Somehow, within the next week, the symbol had been attached to his whole wardrobe. He wore it with pride, a symbol of the people who had saved him, taken him in, and accepted him as he was.

Between the clothes and a simple but high-level henge to hide his markings and colour his hair and eyes black anyone would mistake (well, perhaps not mistake) him for a true-blooded Uchiha. A branch member if ambiguous descent named Uchiha Tobira, talented but not well known. His chakra was pulled tight to himself, only letting a tiny amount filter out. All in all, he looked very little like himself, only those who knew him best would ever recognize him like this, which was exactly what he was counting on.  And with his sensing, avoiding those few individuals who would be capable of recognizing him outside of the Uchiha clan was easy. This left him free to wander around as he pleased.

At the moment he was picking his way through the central market searching for something to cook for dinner. Izuna and Madara had been busy with the village lately, helping to organize the chaos and make sure things were running smoothly. Since he was unable to assist in the official work, Tobirama had been trying to help out around their home. He’s even been taking care of the more minor clan issues for Madara, as he had while construction was still going on.

It was at that moment he felt the supernova of his brother’s chakra approaching. He took his time, paying for the fruit he’d been looking at before leaping up onto the rooftops overlooking the market. He felt safe enough to lounge on the rooftop observing the scene below. Sure enough, his brother was just rounding the corner into the market. Madara was beside him, looking particularly longsuffering. His breath caught in his throat as it always did at the sight of Hashirama. The brunette was gesturing wildly and talking at such volume that Tobirama could almost hear him from his place up above. He bit his lip to keep his snickers from escaping, ignoring the pang of bittersweet longing and pain the sight brought.

Madara threw his hands upwards, appearing to petition the heavens for aid in whatever argument he and Hashirama were having. His gaze followed his hands, only to freeze when he spotted Tobirama. The Uchiha were all familiar with his henge and could recognize him easily on sight, especially Madara and Izuna. The normally white-haired man smirked slightly. It was a nice change not to be in the Uchiha’s place-acting as the voice of reason for his ridiculous brother- and lifter the bag of fruit to show the Uchiha. The black-haired male brightened at the sight; they were his favourite after all. The born Uchiha’s expression lightened into something soft and loving at the thought of his boyfriend going out specifically to buy his favourite fruit for _him_.

By that point, Hashirama noticed that Madara had both fallen silent and stopped walking. He turned around and noticed the black-haired man smiling almost lovingly at something above them. By the time the brunette started following his friend’s gaze Tobirama had used his Hirashin to disappear back to their home. He threw a wink Madara’s way right before he seemed to disappear, leaving the two to stare at empty space.

“Madara?” Hashirama asks, worried his friend had somehow gotten caught in a genjutsu.

“It’s nothing, just still hits me sometimes. That this is real, that we actually have peace, have our village where children can be safe” Madara says earnestly. And it is true, it does still hit him sometimes how amazing this all is.

The Senju head smiles a teary smile, clasping him on the shoulder in lieu of words. Of course, the Uchiha then ruins the moment by declaring that none of this made the brunette anymore correct and they were soon right back where they started. One with no clue what had actually just happened, and one with something unexpected to look forward to when he was finally able to get home that night.


	2. Uchiwa Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For goddcoward who requested the first time Madara sees Tobi in his clan symbol. Sorry no cats in this one, but maybe in a later snippet. Chronologically, this takes place before the last chapter. This series is probably going to be largely prompt based so please feel free to submit ideas to me here in comments or on tumblr. If you don't do so anonymously will try to include who gave me the prompts :)

Barely a week after the Uchiha had moved into Konoha they held their first clan meeting. Tobirama usually didn’t attend these meetings, but this time Madara had insisted. The white-haired man assumed that the meeting would have to do with issued he’d helped deal with during the building process, as well as issues brought up during the move itself. He was very wrong. He was shocked when, after the traditional openings, the first order of business brought up was his status in the clan.

For a minute Tobirama felt his heart stop. Now that they were living in a village with the Senju would they follow hi birth clan’s example and kick him out? His heart restarted a moment later when he distantly heard Madara mention adoption. His poor abused heart thumped again when the vote in agreement was unanimous. When Madara looked at him with a question in his eyes all he could do was nod and choke out an affirmative answer. The rest of the meeting passed in a blur. He only managed to shake off his shock after they got home and Madara bashfully pressed a pile of clothing in to his arms. He couldn’t stop him smile if he tried when a closer inspection revealed the Uchiwa on the backs on each piece. He pressed a grateful kiss to the Uchiha clan head’s lips before retiring for the night.

The shock and emotions from the night before must have worn him our more than he’d thought as he slept well into the morning. A quick sweep of the house with his senses showed him to be alone. Tracking Madara he found the other on the far side of the village with Hashirama. Spotting his new clothes where he had carefully folded them the night before out of the corner of his eye gave him an idea. Feeling rather playful in his joy, and likely as a slight bi-product of spending too much time with Izuna, he allowed himself a small smirk in anticipation of his Uchiha’s reactions to his new shirts as he changed, proudly displaying his new clan symbol for the first time.

A quick henge, enough to disguise his colouring and he headed out of the house towards the main gate through the clan compound. He responded to greetings as he went, and felt more than a few sets of eyes lingering on the Uchiwa he was sporting. A few covert glances at their expressions revealed no anger but a lot of pleased smiles and approving nods. It seemed that the rest of the clan had accepted him just as thoroughly as Madara and Izuna had. The thought warmed his heart in the best of ways and he couldn’t help but let his smirk fade into a soft smile.

Soon enough, Tobirama was slipping out the gates and into the village proper. He got far less glances here, people dismissing him as simply another Uchiha. This allowed him to fade into the background, just as he preferred. Though, as always, he had to hold back his chuckles as he passed members of his old clan in broad daylight and not a single one so much as looked at him twice. They were supposed to be elite ninja and yet a change of clothing, clan symbol, and colouring were enough to fool them so easily. If it wouldn’t end up making his own life harder, he’d tell Madara to put them all through remedial observational training.

Tracing Madara and Hashirama was easy enough, He found them on the edge of town where buildings were still being constructed. Hashirama seemed to be helping things along with his mokuton while Madara did some paperwork (likely Hashirama’s) off to the side. Tobirama sent a spike of chakra towards the Uchiha to get his attention. The black-haired man glanced up, looking around to see who was signaling him.  The former Senju stepped out of the shadows when dark eyes turned in his direction. He raised his hand in a wave before half-turning, allowing the other a partial glimpse of his back-just enough to tease Madara with the sight.

He then suppressed his chakra before vanishing back into the shadows without warning. He stuck around to watch the Uchiha react though, moving slightly from his spot so the other wouldn’t see him. He was not disappointed. Confusion drew across Madara’s face followed swiftly by realization before his face slowly turned a bright red. There was a pleased glint in dark eyes that told Tobirama exactly why his boyfriend was blushing and he revelled in it. His amusement was compounded when Hashirama happened to turn around right at that moment.

“Madara, are you okay? Did you get too much sun?” Hashirama asked in concern. He walked over and placed a hand on the Uchiha patriarch’s head. Madara would have replied, but he was too busy trying to process what he’d just seen.

“Madara?” The brunette repeated, even more concerned.

“H-he was, the Uchiwa, first time, so good…” Madara stuttered, eyes wide. If anything, the answer only served to make Hashirama even more confused. Tobirama, on the other hand, had to bite his lip to keep his laughter inside. Oh, that reaction was even better than he’d imagined. A single half-glimpse had driven the great and powerful Uchiha head to stuttering. Power and pride surged through the red-eyed man at his accomplishment.

“Come Madara, let’s take a break. We can try one of the new teahouses” the Senju chirps, dragging the Uchiha behind him. Clearly, he was hoping that food and drink would cure whatever was off with his friend. Tobirama, for a lack of anything better to do, followed along. He stuck to the shadows and out of sight with his chakra pulled tightly to himself. He waited in a nearby alley for them to be seated and order before he wandered inside and up to the counter. He kept his back to his brother and Madara, but his hearing still picked up on his boyfriend’s choked breath.

“Tobi” Madara whispered, a mixture of longing and awe in his tone that was enough to break Tobirama’s composure and have his own blush spreading over his face. He paid for his order to go, and gathered himself just enough to throw a sultry glance at the Uchiha on his way out. That had Madara’s chopsticks falling out of his hand. Hashirama, noticing his friend’s distraction, looked up, but could see nothing alarming. Of course, Tobirama was long gone by then, leaving a flustered partner and an oblivious brother.


	3. The best Sensei!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For VWebb who suggested Uchiha children getting involved in ‘hiding’ Tobirama. Maybe with added fighting between the Uchiha and Senju children about who has the better Sensei, Tobirama or Tobira. Just to add confusion. While the kids aren't purposely hiding him they are spreading confusion :P Enjoy and review ^_^

After everything the Uchiha had done for him Tobirama felt he owed them a debt which he could never repay. The Uchiha, he knew, would disagree with this. To them there was no debt because he was now family, and they would take no payment from his even as they continued to hide and shelter him and keep his secrets from the rest of Konoha. Because of this, he was forced to find alternate ways of repaying their kindness. This had mainly come in the form of volunteering for more duties around the compound.

There was still a lot that needed to be done within the village itself, not to mention missions outside Konoha’s borders needed to earn funds. This meant that all the shinobi on the active duty roster were incredibly busy. Since Tobirama was not on the roster himself, he’d been volunteering for a variety of other duties within the clan, taking some stress of the shoulders of those who were. These duties often included watching over the younger children during the day. To the surprise of many not only did Tobirama seem to enjoy doing this, but he was also quite good at it.

Both to ensure his identity remained hidden and to lower any confusion for the kids he kept his henge up around them. He also told them to call him Tobira-sensei instead of Tobirama-sensei. Kids had a tendency to babble and could easily let something slip without ever meaning to. Better to play it as safe as possible, both for his sake and the childrens’.

The first time Madara stumbled across the scene of one of Tobirama’s lessons he could barely believe his eyes. His boyfriend was sitting in a grassy field with seven or eight children in a circle around him. One was even perched happily in his lap. He was pointing at the simple scroll laid out in front of him and explaining what the various characters meant to the children. His patience seemed endless and he never complained about having to repeat himself or find alternate ways of explaining things.

The children loved their “Tobira-sensei” and Madara could tell that Tobirama adored them just as much. His eyes went soft with them the same way they did with Izuna and himself. They brought out the most human parts of the former Senju, and the Uchiha head found he approved, which led to him assigning Tobirama to the kids as often as possible. Not that anyone was complaining about this. The parents and elders could be assured that the children were well guarded and learning, the children got to spend time with one of their favourite adults, Tobirama got to do something he clearly loved, and Madara got to enjoy seeing his boyfriend so happy. It seemed a neat solution all around. No one could have predicted the trouble it would end up causing. Though, had they known, they likely wouldn’t have changed anything anyways.

It started innocently enough with a young Uchiha child accompanying his mother to the market. He was talking a mile a minute, telling her about everything he’d been learning from Tobira-sensei. Finally, once he was out of breath, he paused just long enough to catch the attention of a nearby Senju child, before declaring that Tobira was “the best sensei ever Mama!”. The Senju girl, who had recently had her favourite sensei ripped away from her disagreed _loudly_.

“You’re wrong” she declared, pointing angrily at the boy, “Tobirama-sensei is the best sensei!” The Uchiha child, naturally, took offence to this.

“No, you’re wrong! Tobira-sensei is the best! He teaches us loads and plays with us and sometimes if we’re good he’ll show us awesome jutsu” he retorted, folding his arms across his chest and glaring at her with all his might.

“Nuh-un” her hands had migrated down to het hips defiantly, “Tobirama-sensei is better. He always had new games and he taught me how to make a leaf stick to my forehead with no hands”.

“Yeah well Tobira-sensei helped me with my katas and he brought us all treats the other day when we were able to remember our lessons” the Uchiha boy counters. He smirked smugly as the Senju seemed to flounder for a way to counter this.

“Tobirama-sensei…Tobirama-sensei was clan heir and he still made time to teach us” the girl declares, triumph clear in her eyes.

“So what? Clan heirs have to help with stuff like that! Tobira-sensei teaches us cause he wants to!” the boy exclaims. Unable to come up with a response the girl just intensifies her glare. Not to be outdone he glares back. When asked later neither would be able to say who threw the first punch, but it quickly escalated to an all-out brawl in the dirt. The mothers quickly noticed and pulled their children apart looking very embarrassed. Awkward apologies were exchanged and the mothers forced their children to take back what they had said to the other. The two children spat out very insincere sorrys while trading dirty glances.   

News of the encounter spread like wildfire through the village. A few worried that the fight would re-spark hostilities between the Uchiha and the Senju, and yet the overall reaction was all but the opposite. Most saw it for what it was, a childish squabble. Some were amazed to see Senju and Uchiha children arguing as if they hailed from the same clan. There had been no blame thrown around by the mothers, who had treated it as they would treat any other childish truffle.

Most importantly, in the eyes of a few people, Uchiha Tobira’s identity had been made just that little bit more solid. The way the child had talked about his Tobira-sensei made it sound like he’d been teaching them for a lot longer than he had. In addition, it gave them the perfect excuse for why Tobira was not on the mission roster. Taking care of, and training the clan’s children was important so them assigning someone to is as a permanent post made sense. Honestly, it was kind of a blessing in disguise for Madara (not to mention it gave him an excuse to _keep_ Tobirama assigned to the kids).


	4. Rumours, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sharked who suggested the idea and a couple of the rumours. And for Kage who's about to have a crazy weekend. As always if you have any ideas for this fic please leave them in the comments below or send them to me over Tumblr. Also send me rumour ideas because if I get enough good ones we can have more parts to this bit!

Madara stormed into the house, visibly fuming and uncaring of the way the house shook as the door slammed back into place. He stomped his way into the kitchen where Tobirama and Izuna had been enjoying some tea. They gave him almost identical unimpressed looks as he threw himself down into an empty chair which creaked worryingly.

“Soooooo, genna tell us what’s got you so annoyed today or would you rather we left you alone to figure out how to set the table on fire with only your eyes?” Izuna asked, poking him in the side.

“Brat” Madara growled, batting his fingers away. “I can already do that, in case you forgot” he grumbled. Izuna rolled his eyes.

“I meant without the Sharingan” he replied, “but the point remains-what’s got you in such a temper today?” Madara ground his teeth together at the memory of what had just happened.

“Hashirama” he bit out harshly. He’d not been happy with his old friend to begin with, had swallowed down his anger enough to work with the Senju because Tobirama had said he wanted this village and it would give him a chance to be close to those family members he still loved. Still, every time he saw the elder Senju all he could think of was Tobirama, broken and beaten and begging for death. It made not punching him _very_ hard. Judging by the way Izuna’s eyes flashed at the mention of the other’s name his brother agreed with him.

“What has the tree man done _this_ time?” Izuna asked, voice completely neutral. Tobirama had visibly withdrawn a bit once his brother had come up, so before saying anything more Madara stood up and walked around the table to cuddle his boyfriend from behind.

“Apparently he’s finally grown a conscious, he’s ordered everyone leaving the village to keep their eyes and ears open for any sign of Tobirama or any rumours of where he might be.” Madara squeezed Tobirama and buried his face in white hair so he could center himself by breathing in the other’s scent and remind himself that he had this now. That Tobirama was alive, was his, and wouldn’t be leaving.

“WHAT?!?!?!” Izuna demanded, indignation written in every line of his body. “He has NO right! He sent him away to begin with, he doesn’t get to play around and change his mind!” Madara agreed completely.

“The Uchiha won’t obey” Madara promised, both his brother and Tobirama. “They won’t give you up. You won’t have to see Hashirama or anyone else until you’re ready for it” he swears.  

“Thank you” Tobirama breaths, leaning backwards so he can press a kiss on Madara’s lips. When he pulled away there was a wicked smirk on his face, “but I have an even better idea. If they Uchiha are going to lie by omission anyway, why not just have them lie?” The brothers are silent for a moment before what he’s suggesting sinks in. When it does Izuna feels a matching smirk grow on his own face.

“I think we can handle a bit of information spreading” he agrees, “in fact, just the other day I heard someone matching Tobirama’s description was spotted up north heading towards Snow country”.

“Are you sure about that?” Madara asked, barrelling on before either of them could reply, “because I heard he’d been adopted by a clan in water”. A grin grew on his face to match the other two. The three of them looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.

“Oh man! This is genna be awesome!” Izuna exclaimed. He had no idea how right he was, nor what they had started. The Uchiha as a whole were just as annoyed with Hashirama and the Senju as their leaders were and were gleeful for the chance to pull one over on them, and so took to the scheme with an enthusiasm that surprised even Izuna. It started, as many things did, with a bet. Who could come up with the weirdest, wildest rumour of Tobirama’s location? Things spiralled out of control very quickly after that.

“I heard some people in market saying a clan from the coast had kidnapped him so he could use his suiton skills to protect their compound from storms” a Senju woman told her clan head after hearing some Uchiha civilians gossiping.  

“There were whispers of him climbing to the highest peak in lighting country” an Uchiha shinobi wrote in his report after a mission to that region. “No one seemed to know why” he answered when questioned about Tobirama’s motives.

“I heard his body and spirit became one with the Naka and that he now watches over all the land that the river touches” an old Uchiha grandmother tells a Senju shopkeeper she’s buying incense from.

“I’m pretty sure he’s become an international bounty hunter” Madara comments to Izuna within Hashirama’s hearing one day. “What with all the sightings of him around the elemental countries”.

“I donno, he may have gone to Iron and become a ronin, he always did have the honour of a samurai” Izuna counters, both of them enjoying the way Hashirama winces.

“I heard the daimyo of Wind hired him to help create oases and wells around the country and all through the desert” a young mother tells her friends at the playground as they keep an eye on their children.

“He never made it out of Fire” an Uchiha elder comments sadly to another over drinks at Hashirama’s favourite bar. “Someone like that, so devoted to their family, their clan is everything to them. To lose it…” the elder trails off and lets his words lie. No one comments on the few tears that escape the Senju clan head’s eyes.

“I heard he’s in Uzushio learning how to cook the perfect ramen!” A Senju child tells her parents after playing with a group of children from other clans.   

“He was recruited by the monarchy in Snow to help them develop new technology-they sent the offer as soon as they heard about what happened” a familiar looking Uchiha who no one can quite place is overheard saying.

“He shaved his head and joined a monastery in Grass that grows recreational plants. The locals say it helps with forgetting all manner of ill.” An Uchiha kunoichi tells a Senju gate guard upon returning from a mission, her partner nodding along next to her, both their pupils blown wide.

“He’s performing one-man kabuki shows in Noodle country” a Nara tells his Uchiha friend with a yawn. There’s an amused, knowing glint in his eyes as he adds, “I hear it’s been getting rave reviews.” The Uchiha blinks at his back as he saunters away for a time before grinning and running to tell his clan head about the new development. It seems they were no longer the only clan looking out for their former Senju.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311)


End file.
